


Daryl Dixon and his Alpha Rick Grimes and friends

by Daryldixon2



Series: TWD Pack [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alpha Ezekiel, Alpha Maggie Greene, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Lucille does not have cancer in this story, Lucille is alive, M/M, Merle Dixon Lives, Merle Dixon is in prison for life without parole, Mpreg daryl dixon, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Omega Carol Peletier, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Glenn Rhee, Pregnant Daryl Dixon, Pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl Dixon is and Omega and Rick Grimes is his mate; His Alpha. Together they have friends. Rick is the dominant Alpha. Daryl is the dominant Omega. They're the group leaders. Daryl is expecting a litter of pups which comes in chapter 1 (spoiler). So he is needed to be protected by their rival gang. Who's lead by the villainous Simon.





	1. Chapter 1

In Georgia there is a small town called Senoia and there live and Alpha and an Omega. Rick Grimes the Alpha and his mate Daryl Dixon the Omega. They live in Alexandria Preserves a nice neighborhood (mountain with big dens. But the houses are not as big as mansion dens. Just nice. Daryl's walking around the house. He doesn't work. Rick don't want him to. Why? Well Daryl's pregnant. He's expecting a litter of pups. Rick is the chief of police. He gets tons of money. Daryl is on the couch when Carol Peletier arrived. She's mated with Ezekiel. Daryl let her in and they were talking. Winter was approaching. And so is the birth of his pups. 

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" Carol said. "Ezekiel is telling me this. Negan and Sherry are coming."  
"Yeah." Daryl said. 

Daryl got up and for dressed and headed to the restaurant with Carol driving. They arrived to their food area and got their hunt. A deer. Negan arrive holding Sherry's hand. Dwight cheated on Sherry with Amber but forgives them and they all stayed friends. So now she's mated to Negan. 

"Hey Daryl." Negan said. "How's the pups inside you."  
"Squirming." Daryl smiled.   
"Feels weird don't it." Sherry said. "When I was pregnant with our litter it was weird feeling them squirming around."  
"Yeah." Daryl smiles. 

Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh arrived with Shane's mate Lori Grimes. Rick kissed Daryl and they went in. They sat down and they ordered their food.

"You're supposed to be at work." Daryl said.   
"I'm off my shift." Rick said.  
"Oh Ok." Daryl said.

They all got their food and they all started to eat. Daryl felt a hard kick, and put his hand on his stomach. 

"You Ok?" Rick said, worriedly.  
"Yeah just a pup kicking." Daryl said.  
"Ok." Rick said.

Daryl suddenly felt pain and then his water broke. They all took him back to his and ricks den and Daryl's in pain. Hours later his litter of 3 pups were born. 2 boys and 1 girl whom they naked Ell, Carl and Elijah. Daryl is now resting as the pup feed from his nipples. He's got 3 nipples. Rick allowed the group to see the pups. The 2 males are dark brown as the little female pup is light brown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All few weeks later the pups are walking and full of energy but still needs their mother milk

A few weeks after giving birth to them, Daryl is making sure they're clean and ready to go out. This will be the first time that the pups ever been outside the den. Daryl leads them out and they all with to their pack. Daryl and Carol laid down and watched the pups play. Merle will never see his niece and nephews ever. His in doggy jail. Forever. Sherry and Negan brought their pups and they played. Ella is playing with a stick and was happy. Elijah and Carl were with Negan's boys Cody and Joey. Negan's daughter Annabelle or Belle for short cake over to Ella and those two started to play. Suddenly they heard a howl. And its not from their group. It's the north pack. Lead by the villainous Simon. Daryl got his pups under him. Negan got his pups under him. Simon appears with his pack. Daryl and Negan had their ears pulled back. Growling to warn Simon to stay away from their pups. 

 

"I see you guys finally have babies." Simon smiled evilly. "Oh precious. But they won't be here long when I own this pack of yours. They'll die."  
"You will not touch my pack and you won't touch my and Negan's pups. So back off!" Rick said.

Simon did not listen, and Rick attacked him severely. Simon ran off with his pack and Daryl was checking on his pups and Rick nudged him. His pups are Ok. Just shaky and scared. Rick licked Daryl and Daryl licked him back. The pack knew Rick was just around the corner and scented danger. They all went to their den and relaxed. Daryl's feeding his pups and they're whining as they feed from him. Rick laid down and watched the entrance. Daryl is washing his pups. Ella is washing him. Or at least trying to. Negan was watching while he's next to Sherry. Ella was cuddling up to Daryl's chest and tell asleep. The pups all were asleep. Daryl was looking at Rick.

"We're not safe here anymore." Rick said. "The pups are no longer safe here."  
"So we're gonna leave this place?" Daryl said.  
"Yes." Rick said. "And the pack agreed to protect the pups at all cost."  
"Yeah." Daryl said.


	3. Chapter 3

They all started to head on their journey. Daryl was keeping his pups by him. Negan and Sherry kept their pups by them. The pups were roughing around and Ella was the one who stayed by Daryl's side. Maggie and Glenn caught up to their group, and they heard growls. Daryl put his pups under him, and Rick and Negan were in front. The other Alphas are in the back. Putting the Omega's and their pups in the middle. Gareth and the gang ambushed them. The fought. And one of Gareth men go to the omega. And tried to kill Daryl's babies. But rick got to him on time and killed the enemy. Ella was hunkered down crying. Daryl was injured badly. He was not in the neck. Gareth but him. Rick was sad. He cleaned up Daryl's wound and they continued on with the journey. The pups were all counted for. Daryl was weakening from him bite and was causing him to get tired. Rick told them to find a resting place. And they did. Negan brought some antibiotic ointment to Rick. Rick took care of Daryl. He didn't want his omega to leave their pups behind. Daryl was laying on his side. Ella was hungry and went to Daryl. Daryl was asleep. He's pups are feeding from him. He wasn't gonna give up. No way would he give up. His pups needed him. Daryl let them hurt him to protect his little fur balls. (The cast are wolves). Daryl woke up hours later and saw his pups sleeping. They're all cuddled up to his abdomen. Rick nudged him and rubbed his head against Daryl.

"You're Ok." Rick said.  
"I am. I'm a fighter." Daryl said. 

Ella woke up and came to Daryl's face and started to lick him. Daryl gave her a bath. They all continued their trip. They Made it to their destination. They found their home and made it theirs. Negan and Sherry were across Rick and Daryl.


End file.
